


Out of the shell

by Carolinne_1995



Category: Horses - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Love - Fandom, friendship - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Horses, Lemon, Love, Mallorca, Music, neko café
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinne_1995/pseuds/Carolinne_1995
Summary: Story of a young couple. Lee Minho is an optimistic young teacher, who uses emotions rather than rationality. Kang Soojin is an insecure introverted horse lover. Can these two make it work? Will Soojin loosen up a bit? Will Minho think before act sometimes?
Relationships: Saskia/David, Soojin/Minho





	1. Angel on earth pt.1

**Minho's POV**

I made my way to the Neko Heaven cafe and to the bar. It was a long day and I needed rest. Who'd know working with kids can be so tiring? I mean, I like my job, don't get me wrong. My homeroom class 8A are real angels and they always cheer me up. But apart from them, I do teach music and PE for all the 8 to 9 grades, A to B classes, so a lot. 

My current problem lies in the girl's PE class. Those girls are so freaking lazy, they hate the PE and bailout of everything I bring. I just can't make them enthusiastic enough and I really do not know what to do next. 

"What would it be?" a brown-haired female asked me. "Just plain black coffee." I said scrolling through the browser on my phone. Nothing... I already tried all the advice that was written there... A small girl from the opposite table kept staring at me so I smiled at her and waved. I'm used to stares and even not really nice comments sometimes. Being Asian in Mallorca is like being white in central Africa. You stick out. 

I finished my coffee and paid. "Take this. I promised my friend I spread them out." the waitress handed me a flier. I nodded and took it before I made my way out of the place to my car. I sat down and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. Then I looked at the flier on the side seat. Stables? Horse riding? Well, I haven't tried that yet... maybe that won't be a bad idea to bring kids there. I start with the class tomorrow, 8th-grade girls. Maybe... this will work after all...


	2. Angel on earth pt.2

**Minho's POV, following day**

"Oh, believe me, you will love it." I gave girls a warm smile, knowing that will work on them. It did. They followed me to the bus stop and to the destination bus stop, they kept whispering something behind me, which I didn't really care about. 

We made it there. It was a huge complex of many buildings and paddocks. Horses were all around. I saw the smile on girls' faces when they spot those big animals. "Oh look!!! A baby horse!!!" a couple of them called as a few employees, I guess, made their way around with horses and foals. Maybe this was a right shot. "Follow me, girls." I waved on them to give me attention instead of the horses. 

"Mr. Lee are we going to ride?" one asked. "I do hope so! Imagine me on a horse in a long dress like a princess!" another called. As we closed up to the main building of the complex something else caught girls' attention. "Waw!!! I wanna be like her!" one of them called and I looked the way only to spot the most beautiful creature on earth and I didn't mean the horse... 

"Look, Mr. Lee! I took a video of her. I will be like her one day." Elizabeth showed me her phone. It actually made me satisfied, knowing that Elizabeth, one of those spoiled girls from rich families, who never cares about anything besides her look, is actually interested. That rider then made her way to us and stopped the horse just in front of me. 

I'm actually tall for a Korean. I am 180cm (5'11''), the average for my country is 175cm for a male. This horse though was big, at least 170cm in shoulders which put the top of his head into approximately 195cm. He snorted and his breath fanned my face. The female sitting on him looked over at us. "Hello," she said quite shyly. "Hey." I smiled at her. "He is beautiful! What is his name? How old is he? What breed is that? How long have you been riding?" girls started bombarding her with questions on which she pulled on reins and horse took a few steps back snorting in disagreement as he was about to take a bite of grass. "Later. There will be time for that." I calmed them down. "More importantly, we'd like to sign for classes." I smiled back at her. She gave me a shy smile nodding on my idea. 

Then she threw her leg through around his head and jumped down. She looked pretty small beside that horse. But I'd say she might have been 160cm to 164cm. "Follow me." she said and led the horse while we walked after her. "Jenny, take Apollo to his stall." she handed reins to a girl that was near. So Apollo. Pretty name. 

Girls followed Jenny to the stalls while I went after that beautiful girl to the office. "Kang SooJin, nice to meet you." She bowed like it is polite in Korea. "Nice to meet you too. I am Lee Minho." I returned the bow. "So... you'd like to sign those girls?" she asked. "No, not only them. Those 17 girls are just 8th grade. That I'd like to sign for a 2h ride on Tuesdays. For Wednesday I'd like 9th grade of 14 girls." I smiled. "Oh, uhm, that would do." She nodded and wrote my students to the stables program. 

Then we went to the stables for my students. "We will start with the basics. You will all be assigned to a horse you will be riding through this semester." she said and started listing girls' names to horses. "Now you." she looked at me for a brief second. "Me?" I was confused. "Yes. Cinder will be your ride." she said pointing on the stall door where the soft eyes of a pretty horse looked at me. 

"Cinder is Gypsy Vanner or otherwise known as Irish Cob. Do you have experience with riding?" she asked, averting my gaze. "Does one ride on circus horse count?" I tried to joke, but she looked me dead in the eyes. " _Anio!_ (No!)." she shook her head. "Well, then I am a novice." I shrugged my shoulders and chuckled. I wonder why she is so tied up like... "What breed is your horse?" I asked her trying to engage her into the conversation. "Friesian." she replied shortly walking over to girls to check upon them. 


	3. Was that an accident?

**Soojin's POV**

I was playing with Apollo in the outside paddock as we both like to do. He is a really big foal deep inside. Games are his favorite. He mostly loves it when I bring him a fitness ball, that one with a handle so that he can throw it here and there. I was sitting on the fence, sketching him playing while he threw the ball all around. 

"He looks happy." a voice from behind me startles me, that I almost lost the balance, but two hands landed on my hips steadying me in place. "What the hell?" I yelped. Hands immediately left my hips and a familiar face appeared in front of me. "Mr. Lee you can't scare me like this..." I sighed, returning my gaze to my drawing. "Oh, sorry for that." he chuckled. "Why are you here?" I asked him straight forward. "Oh I missed Cinder." he said nonchalantly. "Oh really now?" I didn't buy it. "Alright. I brought the papers from the headmaster of the school I am teaching at. He needs your signatures." he explained. 

"Oh, but why, Mr. Lee?" I slide down from the fence leaving Apollo to play. "Just Minho." he smiled. "He needs your consent to take responsibility for what is happening here, in case of injuries and things like that." he said walking beside me to my office. "You think something might happen, Mr. Lee? Aren't your students disciplined?" I asked.

"Oh come on... call me by my name, would you?" he whined chuckling on his own tone of voice. "Why should I? You're obviously older." I rolled my eyes taking the papers from his hands, on which, our hands brushed on one another briefly and he looked deep in my eyes like in one of those pesky Korean dramas. "Because we are in Mallorca, not Korea." he said, almost whispering. "Fine... Minho." I gave up and signed the papers. 

"Will you walk me to the parking lot?" he asked when I returned the papers. "Why would I do that?" I asked. "Because it is a nice thing to do." he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, and who is this?" He looked at the husky who was playing with a butterfly. "That's Hunter, which means Shadow is near. They're the security of this place." I smirked seeing how Hunter struggled with butterflies, so I petted him. So we continued walking when we were passing one of the paddocks with horses. "You have quite a lot here." he said, looking at the bunch of horses. "Those are not for riding. I'm selling those. I'm keeping up the studbook of the previous owner of this place." I said looking the same direction of horses of all ages. "Studbook?" he asked. "Uhm, breeding line." I explained. 

After a while, we made it to the parking lot and to his car. I am not good with cars, but by the look, it was a sport one and probably a good brand. He just stood there by the car, looking right at me. "Why are you staring?" I asked. "No reason," he replied, not breaking eye contact. "Well then..." I breathe out ready to turn around and walk away, but he grabbed my hand... 

"Wait..." and pulled me back... which resulted in his lips landing on mine as he was helping me regain the balance after that pull... It was just a second on a brief touch, before I jumped back, horrified at what just happened. "What the hell?!" I covered my mouth with my hand, looking at him wide-eyed. "Uhh..." he scratched the back of his head averting my gaze. "Uhm, see you some time." he said quickly, sliding into his car and driving away.


	4. Shared hang out spot

**Soojin's POV**

I made it to the Neko Heaven café and was greeted by the always smiley face of my BFF Saskia. "Hey sweetheart, as usual?" she asked me when I sat down at my usual place. "Uhm, yes please." I said when the tabby cat made her way to my lap. "Hello, Silvester." I scratched the cat behind his ears. 

"So how is it going?" she asked me when she handed me my favorite caramel macchiato. "Quite fine. Four more mares just delivered a few days ago, so we'll be ready for sales in a few months. How about you?" I asked politely back. "Well, she is super picky with flowers." David, Saskia's fiance, came to the front part of the café and kissed her on top of her head. 

These two love birds are getting their wedding-ready. They set it to May, so since it is the middle of February now, it leaves them a lot of time. "I hope you're counting on the fact of being my first bridesmaid." Saskia gave me a wink, knowing I do not really enjoy social engagements. "Yes, I promised, didn't I?" I chuckled while taking a sip from the coffee. 

"I thought the horse outside was familiar." a voice from the door filled the room. I looked that way, only to meet the deep chocolate brown eyes of Lee Minho. Saskia just chuckled, knowing I do consider my horse as the only way of transport possible. Minho made his way to us and sat next to me. "Plain black please." he said to Saskia. She smirked.

**Saskia's POV**

I saw it in her eyes, she was begging me not to leave her alone with him. So as a considerate friend I am, I left them alone. "Hey Dave, babe, that is that man from a few days ago, do you remember?" I asked my fiance who was getting the coffee for him. "That one you give Soojin's flier to?" he asked to confirm. "Yup, him." I nodded. 

"Uh... no... I know that look. Don't do that..." he whined knowing what I wanted to do. "But she needs love... she needs to be happy just as we are, doesn't she?" I hugged him. "Yes, she does. But you know her, you're her BFF, will she agree to you being the matchmaker?" he reasoned. "You're right... but maybe... if we don't tell her?" I asked. If she doesn't know I am behind her 'accidental meetings' with him, she can't be mad at me. And I would do it for her own good.

**Soojin's POV**

I saw when Saskia disappeared in the back part of the shop. Of course, it was empty today, how unlucky can I get? "So you go here often?" he asked after a while. "Yes." I replied. He leaned close to me suddenly... "Hey what are you doing?!" I backed away slightly as sudden warmness spread through my body. 

"Caramel Macchiato?" he asked with a grin as he straightened up. Did he lean closer to smell my coffee? What for? And why did I feel all fuzzy all of the sudden? David then came, set Minho's coffee on the table, and left again. Are they doing it to me on purpose? "I was wondering if you'd like to, y'know, sometimes go and..." he started. "No, I don't have time." I said, slammed the money on the table, and stormed out of the shop.

**Saskia's POV**

I walked back to the front, he was still sitting there looking to the door. "She ran away, didn't she?" I rolled my eyes. "Y-yes, does she do that often?" he asked, confused. "Depends. Anyways, you live around? I never really saw you in the café until recently." I started my interrogation to find out his schedule. 

"I moved here. I lived in another town before, but this neighborhood is closer to the school I teach at." he shrugged his shoulders, keeping on drinking the coffee. "A teacher? What do you teach?" I went on. "PE and music." he replied. "So I set up a riding class for my students." he added. Bingo, so they do hang out. 

"What can you tell me about her?" he asked suddenly. "Uh, Soojin is a loner of sorts. Those horses are her everything. She takes hella long time to trust people, she is super introverted. But once you get to know her, she is a sweetheart." I smiled recalling all the fun we had in high school, in my or her room after school hours. "She really do like Kpop, probably due to being Korean, I don't really know." I chuckled. "But you should be asking her this stuff. It will be better." I smirked. "Yes... " he nodded.


End file.
